


Wrapped in Red

by TechieHux



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Except to Techie), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Closet Sex, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/pseuds/TechieHux
Summary: Hux’s profile was flooded with comments and likes from this random person with a username made up of nothing but 1s and 0s, and their profile picture is a PS4 remote.Ren is fucking baffled.As far as Ren knows, Hux doesn’t have any friends, except for Phasma. And there’s no way she’s posing as a gaming nerd and sending him eggplant emoji.





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> For Looking-Glass22!

Armitage Hux was a haughty, anal-retentive man with his nose constantly in the air, peering down at everyone as though they were nameless, faceless clones instead of his coworkers. He deserved the title of regional manager, of course. Hux obsessively memorized every detail of the company and his branch office as though it were an Olympic sport and he’d have a pop quiz. Kylo Ren couldn’t get enough of him.

The only problem was that A. Hux (as his desk plaque read) did **NOT** want competition, and thus when Kylo Ren was suddenly promoted to co-manager, their non-existent relationship took a sharp downward curve and turned downright _frosty_.

Whereas Hux was a workaholic, Kylo quickly became a Huxoholic. At first, he’d resented being just another intern under the company head, Snoke, and First Order Enterprises hadn’t originally been where Kylo hoped to spend the rest of his life… Yet, he felt powerful in his new position; secure now that he’d stolen this promotion right out from some grunt's nose. The thrill of going head-to-head with Hux was a bonus. Maybe one day they’d go dick-to-dick and frot like wild animals at some elite office party's closet.

With this thought painted vividly in his mind, Kylo snapped out of his reverie the moment Hux walked by his office. He shut the top of his laptop so fast it startled Hux, who paused by the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

“Ren.”

“Hux.”

They stared at each other for a long, tense moment. When Hux shook his head and sighed with exasperation, continuing his militaristic stride past Ren.

The moment he was out of sight, Kylo woke his laptop and glued his eyes back onto the screen. Hux’s social media presence was trim and minimal: his Facebook page served more as a LinkedIn, and periodically he’d post company memos and announcements to his wall.

Even though the rest was dry as hell, Hux’s profile pic was probably the most unintentionally arousing thing Kylo had ever laid eyes on…

It was Hux in his work uniform, an austere black button-down, a handkerchief embroidered (by Hux?) with the red First Order Enterprises logo peeking out from the pocket. Hux had the faint ghost of a smile dancing over his bow-shaped lips, and Kylo swallowed hard. In his hands was a plain white coffee mug, dull in contrast to the eerily pale blue-green of his sharp eyes, like seafoam. The slicked-back, severe style of his fiery hair was tantalizing; Kylo felt his fingers ache to run through it and make it wild. Drive _him_ wild.

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, uncomfortably hard in his tight jeans. He disregarded the formal dress code thanks to his special position as Snoke's favorite, but if he jerked himself off in his office he’d not be “getting off” the hook.

No, it wasn’t creepy that he’d taken up snooping on Hux and hoarding every scrap of information he could find. Rivals needed info on the other. For blackmail, obviously. Not to quench a deeply sexual fascination. Right.

But, get this: Hux’s profile was _flooded_ with comments and likes from this random person with a username made up of nothing but 1s and 0s, and their profile picture is a PS4 remote.

Ren is fucking baffled.

The comments range from a nonsense string of emoji to coherent “How’s your day?” type messages. Hux answers them all with short, clipped answers, and the way all the conversations suddenly stop short makes Ren think that they’d taken it to the messenger. As far as Ren knows, Hux doesn’t _have_ any friends, except for Phasma. And there’s no way she’s posing as a gaming nerd and sending him eggplant emoji.

Running the binary code through an online translator yields a clue: “01010100 00101110 01001000” is, oddly enough, T.H. A set of initials? Another code? This is getting frustrating. Ren sighs and shuts down the computer. Might as well get some work done while he thinks this over.

* * *

 

Months later, at a holiday party, Kylo got the animalistic rutting he’d been hoping for (with the wrong person, granted.) He’d also gotten to meet the other Hux.

“This is Kylo Ren, my coworker,” Hux says to his brother, while gesturing vaguely in Ren’s direction like he finds the act of even mentioning him distasteful. Kylo is holding two beer bottles, one in each hand, wondering how the hell he’s going to shake this new Hux’s outstretched hand. When he glances up to meet his eyes, Kylo’s mouth goes dry. William “Techie” Hux was a quiet, mousy little twig of a man, but there was a glint of something wild in his bright blue eyes.

Hux’s eyes, a paler blue, go narrow; arms crossed and back rigid.

“You can call m-me Techie,” he says, voice so soft. There’s a slight lisp, with something of a stutter to it and Kylo is helplessly charmed. Hux grasps Techie’s arm and none-too-gently pulls him towards Phasma, anxious to steer his sibling away (from potential “danger”, Ren supposes) and continue the introductions.

Kylo knew himself to be very flexible in his opinions _and_ plans. And if BOTH redheads ended up in his bed one day? Well. He wouldn’t complain.

Techie trailed behind Hux like a shadow during the entire first half of the party, eyes glued to Ren’s back. It was awfully flattering, but the eldest brother keeps them attached at the hip, an arm thrown protectively over Techie’s thin shoulders. Ren will not score tonight. He would be more disappointed if he wasn’t going fuzzy around the edges from how many drinks he’d guzzled down. When his bladder can’t take it anymore, he staggers down the hallway of the office lounge in the direction of the bathroom, but the storage closet door to the right swings open and he’s pulled inside.

“What the hell?” he’d been about to shout, but Techie’s long fingers press to Ren’s bottom lip and he goes utterly still.

“Tell me if I w-was misreading you,” he says, and goes in for a long, sensual kiss. Ren loses himself into it, and the teasing _bump bump bump_ of Techie’s hips against his squashes any chance of this ending with just a kiss. If he were less drunk he’d be embarrassed at how eagerly he rode Techie’s skinny thigh, and how quickly he came in his pants like a slutty, desperate virgin.

On the plus side, Techie had the cutest O-face Ren had ever seen in his entire life.

(And he was depraved enough to lap up all the cum on Ren’s cock in the dark before he slipped away, back to his brother.) But he hadn’t even gotten his phone number! What **shit.**

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Ren gets the shock of his life.

He’s strolling past the third gas station in a one-mile radius (at 2am on his way back from buying pop tarts at a 7-11) when he stops in to use the bathroom. There are two stalls, one of them a nightmare for all claustrophobics and the other roomier. Seeing nobody in a wheel chair needing to use it, Ren enters the biggest stall, locks it behind him, and zips down his fly.

Only to realize he’s not alone.

There are _two_ sets of legs tangled together in the other stall, and the longer Ren stays still, the more obvious the wet, sucking sounds become. Do these morons not care that they’re being overheard?

One of them makes a distinctly wanton plea of, “ _More, ah-!_ “ and Ren’s blood runs cold. He **knows** that voice!

Legs shaking, pulse rushing, he stands up on the toilet seat and rests his nose on the edge of the stall. It’s so tall that he can easily look down and not risk making awkward, cringe-inducing eye contact with two dudes screwing like bunnies (unless they crane their heads upwards to a neck-breaking degree.)

A blur of long, wild red hair with thin, pale fingers tangled into the locks. The long-haired man bobs his head up and down on the other’s flushed, angry-red cock. Ren is mesmerized and feels himself thicken in his own tight jeans. When the receiving man throws his head back to release a needy moan, it becomes clear _exactly who they are._

The open eyes of Armitage Hux meet Kylo Ren’s horrified gaze, and Ren slips off the porcelain throne, scrambling to his feet on the floor and he **fucking races** out of there.

If that was HUX, then the other man had to be…

_Holy shit._

* * *

 

Somehow, nothing changes between them the next Monday. Hux is professional and his usual unique brand of hateful. They exchange nods of acknowledgement like nothing is wrong. At least until their lunch break, when Hux swoops by and loops their arms together _tight_. Ren is dragged along by a furious man slimmer and less muscular than him, so in theory he could just wrangle himself out of this.

But Hux is frightening.

His tight grip on Ren’s arm goes slack the minute they skid to a stop in an empty part of the office, Hux whirling around to attack. “You know.” Armitage’s sharp tone held no room for interpretation. They both knew what this was about.

Ren can only deflect the blame here. “Of course I do! You both made it fucking easy to figure out!” Under his rabid revulsion to the thought of brothers having sex with each other, a current of lust runs straight down to his dick. Can he really be blamed? This is something out of one of those porn vids he watches to sate his ravenous libido: GINGER TWINK BROTHERS FUCK.

At the look of disgust Ren shoots him, Hux’s face contorts into a hellish mix of fury and shame, knuckles white, fists rigid at his sides. “You don’t have the right to judge, _Ben._ ” Snarling, his entire body leaning forward with his hands raised up near Ren’s throat.

He flinches as if struck, but the horror dawn on him slowly, creeping over all his features and making him double over like he’s been punched in the gut. Hux’s nice leather shoes might end up with sick on them from how hard Ren’s guts twist. “How did y-!”

“I know everything, always,” Hux cuts in, collected once more within mere moments. Ren used to admire that about him. Now it just _hurts_. He dusts off his pristine suit at the shoulders and a slow smile spreads over his lips, making his eyes glint; sharp shards of glass. Ren is breathless, gasping.

When he gets his voice back, Kylo “Ben Solo” Ren hisses, “What do you want from me, Hux?” They both held something over the other. Hux was sleeping with his brother. Ren used to be a different person. This confrontation wasn’t for fun… A deal would be struck, right here, right now.

“My secret is kept in exchange for yours, with a little extra I think you’ll like thrown in.” Smug bastard.

Ren straightens to full height, joints popping. He’s well aware that he has little choice in the matter, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to intimidate Hux with his size all the same. Hux only sneers.

With a heavy sigh, Ren gives in. His own secret is too sinister to chance getting exposed.

Hey, on the bright side: maybe this “little extra” will be worth his while.

* * *

 

Ren shows up to the prissier Hux’s house, sweating bullets all the while. It takes four seconds for him to answer the doorbell, and just as quickly he’s being silently led up a flight of stairs with no idea what to expect.

The text message had just read: “ _Your extra awaits,”_ with an address and time.

The bedroom was dimly lit when Armitage shepherded him inside, but nothing could hide the breathtaking sight of Techie spread out on the bed. Satin scarlet ribbons tied his thin wrists together to the headboard, legs spread wide to show off his pretty pink chubby dick. It lay heavy over his taut tummy, little milky speckles of precum scattered over his skin like stars.  The copper curls were neat and trimmed, surprisingly enough. Techie didn’t seem the type. Ren had imagined him wild and disgustingly, sexually _filthy_ \- closer to the office closet than the here and now. Both images are appealing. His cock jumps to attention in his too-tight jeans.

Ren swallowed hard, certain he’d take up stammering as well. His hands twitched at his sides and knees grew wobbly. Shit, he wanted to shove Techie’s plump lips down his pants. Wide-eyed and wild, Ren turned his horrified (and _hungry_ ) gaze to Armitage, who smirked.

The embroidered blindfold excused Techie’s ignorance to his presence. “Armie? Are you th-there?” He wiggled his hips invitingly, heavy cock shifting on his stomach and smearing more precum near his navel. “My wrists h-hurt,” he whined, but it was laced with bratty amusement. Like he wanted Armitage to come closer and would do anything to ensure that.

“He’s wrapped in red, Ren. Do what you do best.” Take apart, unwrap, wreck?

“More than happy to.”

Techie goes still with pursed lips at this new voice, and just as quickly they part with a breathy gasp. “ _Ren_ ,” he smiles, overjoyed at this development, and struggles against the red-ribbon wraps. Evidently, he remembers the closet fondly too.

“Lemme help,” Ren rasps, hoarse with want. He needs his lips on that divine man. Hux has been stripping down layer by layer all the while, watching with avid eyes the proceedings. On legs that are near giving out, Ren staggers over to Techie and rips him out of his restraints. Immediately, Techie removes his blindfold and surges forward to suck on Ren’s bottom lip.

Fuck. Why had he ever needed to be blackmailed into doing this?

Hux slides over to the bed while they share heated kisses, Techie firmly seated on Ren’s lap with his legs wrapped possessively around his waist. “Techie… how long‘ve you been here?” He eyes Techie’s erection meaningfully and gives it a squeeze. “Hard and leaking just for me?” Eyes fluttering shut and lips parting in a quiet gasp, the red-head is momentarily incoherent.

Between pants and moans, Techie answers, dazed, “F-Four hours,” and this doesn’t seem to bother him one bit. “I wasn’t lonely, th-though…” His long fingers slip down his nudge his cheeks apart. A long string of slick lube follows the removal of the thick red plug; the top of the plug is in the shape of a heart with “Be Mine” engraved into it in gold. Ren groans and his hips stutter upwards to seek more delicious friction.

“That’s enough,” Hux says, firmly, moving his knees onto the bed and dipping the mattress beside them. He slinks forward and presses his lips to his brother’s cheek in a tender, teasing kiss. Making it very clear who Techie _really_ belongs to. Ren doesn’t give a flying fuck long as he sinks into Techie’s tight ass and Hux’s cock fills out to match his brother’s.

“Get yourself out of those clothes,” Hux purrs to Ren, eyes narrow and feline-like. He disentangles from an amorous Techie to do just that. Meanwhile, Hux lays himself flat on the bed, completely naked, and gives Techie a seductive come-hither look. He happily drapes his body over his brother, wiggling his hips over Hux’s until the pair’s breathing comes in heavy and Hux’s cheeks are a rosy red.

“Darling, sweetheart,” Hux pants, eyes blown open wide. He gives Techie wet kiss after wet kiss, sucking on his jaw and nipping at the shell of his flushed ear while they grind their leaking cocks together. Ren’s still wearing his socks but he can’t help it: his own monstrously-sized cock is painfully erect and Ren’s got a loose grip on it as he strokes it to full hardness.

Hux suddenly snaps a command, “Ren, condoms- second, _hah!_ Drawer.”

Fine, _fine._ He rolls one on and is about to complain when he sees the very purposeful spread-legs position Techie has assumed: on his hands and knees, cheeks parted to show off his pink, stretched out hole. His hips wiggle invitingly.

Ren is kneeling behind this slutty ass within seconds. Helpless to resist, he lavishes Techie’s sweet rim with kiss after kiss, using those plush lips to his advantage. Techie whines and shifts his hips back towards Ren’s face. With each thrust of his slick tongue, Techie careens closer and closer to cumming from just this touch.

Hux isn’t idle, either. He’s wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and is jacking them off at the same time, crooning sweet words to his brother. “You’re so pretty, so good for me,” he whispers, soft, and Techie gasps, “Armitage!”

Why isn’t he calling _Ren’s_ name? A surge of heated jealousy rushes through his veins. He’ll be better than Hux at even this if it kills him. He pushes his cock in without any warning, Techie’s eyes going wide and his lips rounding into a pretty “O” while his cock slips in Hux’s pre-cum covered grip.

Ren’s calloused hand tugs at Techie’s long, gorgeous hair. With each hard, desperate thrust, he gives another rough yank and Techie definitely enjoys it; his moans have reached critical volume.

“There we go, that’s it, _ah- hah!_ My love, you’re doing great. Take his cock, my prince. Techie, love, gorgeous boy, that’s- _oh, oh_ -!”

 Hux rolls his hips up as his hand flies on their cocks, jacking them off progressively quicker in time to Ren’s sharp hip snaps. To see him so affected after years of maintaining a smug, stoic façade? Priceless.

Techie’s tight hole milks Kylo’s cock, trying (and succeeding) to coax hot cum out of him so his insides will be flooded. “Cum, please, _Ren_!” Fucked brainless by each perfectly-aimed hit to his sweet spot, Techie is sobbing with pleasure, tears streaming down his face. “I n-need, _uh_ , give me-!”

Ren’s rhythm stutters as his thighs tremble, burying his face in the crook of Techie’s neck and _bites_ , painting Techie’s insides with sticky, hot cum. Techie follows soon after with that adorable scrunching up of his nose and the way his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Hux closes his eyes and basks in the feeling of being covered in his brother’s spend until Techie flops onto the side of the bed and Kylo seals his lips around Hux’s still-hard cock. A few passionate sucks with hollowed cheeks and Ren’s swallowing down Hux’s cum like a starved man. Maybe he is.

They all catch their breaths in a tangled heap of limbs and sweat and seed, and Ren is so satisfied he practically passes out.

* * *

 

“You’re filthy,” Hux sniffs, and points in the direction of his bathroom. Propped up on his elbow while cupping his cheek, he says more insistently, “My shower is over there.”

Ren groans and turns over, pulling the damp sheets over his head. Techie’s soft, even breathing is the only sound in the room until Hux pushes at his shoulder and shoves him off the bed.

“Okay! Okay, _shit._ I’m going.” Fully naked and still covered in cum, Ren stomps over to the bathroom and locks himself in. The showerhead starts up a minute later. He suspects that he was nothing but a live sex-toy for the two smitten brothers. He’s absolutely correct, and yet this doesn’t stop his yearning.

  _When will they invite him again?_

Meanwhile, Armitage wraps himself up with his brother, legs tangled together while he presses adoring kisses all over his sticky skin. “Did you like your present, darling? I know he caught your eye.” Techie gives a contented sigh and snuggles closer.

“S-So much! You’re the sweetest! I l-love you, Armitage Hux. Marry me?” Techie smiles; a dopey, lovestruck little thing. They can’t be legally married but a signed document changes nothing. Love is without boundaries.

“Every day, William Hux. Yes! For the rest of our lives.” They share a soft kiss and Armitage carefully covers them with a blanket so his precious love doesn’t catch a chill from the fan. Techie’s eyelids grow heavy once more.

When he’s sure his brother is asleep, Hux whispers, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” and turns off the lights.


End file.
